1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing technology, and in particular, to a white balance process for color digital images.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, colors that reflect off an object depend on color of the light sources. A human brain is able to detect and correct this type of color change. Whether during a sunny day, a cloudy day, or in a room with light bulbs or fluorescent lamps, a human eye can adapt to the changes in color under different light sources and it will not affect the way in which humans perceive white objects. However, “white color” generated by different light sources is perceived differently by a digital image capturing device. For example, a photo tends to be yellowish if it is taken in a room illuminated with tungsten lamps (light bulbs), and it tends to be lightly bluish or reddish if it is taken in other environments. In order to make the colors in the photos consistent with the colors perceived by human eye, the digital image capturing device has to mimic the human brain and adjust the colors according to the light source. It has to define the white color so that it is the same in the photos as it is in the white color perceived by the human eyes. This type of adjustment is known as “white balance.”
In prior art, a color histogram stretching (CHS) method is used to adjust the white balance for the image, raw histograms of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) three channels are re-quantized to a range of 0-255, adjusted result shows that this method has characteristics with smaller error and immediacy. However, this method does not take into account a converted image contrast, therefore, the image after white balance process often has low contrast, and the details of the image are very easily hidden. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a white balance adjustment method which maintains a high image contrast.